Amatory Adventures
by Heaven'Screw
Summary: [ NejiTen ] In which Tenten found herself assigned an S―Rank mission to seduce none other than Hyuuga Neji. And in which Neji found out there are definitely more things way better than training. 「Translated ver. of 好色冒険.」
1. You've Got To Be Kidding

**--------**

**Summary: **In which the only Weapon Mistress and the known (one of the) best young Kunoichi fighter of Konoha, Tenten found herself assigned an S-Rank mission to seduce none other than one of the most wanted and sexiest bachelor of Konoha, Hyuuga Neji. And in which Neji found out there are definitely more things way better than training.

**Pairing:** NejiTen

---------

**Amatory Adventures**

_You've Got to be Kidding_

----------

It was normal. It was simple.

_Of course it is,_ Tenten thought dryly_, but for the love of ― I don't even know how to __**flirt**._

Tenten knew she could take any mission. Missions are part every Shinobi's life for goodness' sake! Not only that, a Shinobi's life depends on missions too…kind of. They are challenges; difficult and meant to be complicated. Missions are duty for Shinobis. They are assigned tasks and opportunities. In every Ninja and Kunoichi's life, missions are top of their lists.

Tenten also knew the reason why she was right there standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Why again, you ask? Because she needs to claim her new mission. Now, what kind of mission? In every Shinobi's life, missions are dangerous, risky, and all about bloodshed. However, to Tenten…

_This is a horrible NIGHTMARE! I swear this is a friggin' NIGHTMARE!!!_

She was frantically screaming, strangling an imaginary Tsunade, mentally. She _really_ knew she could take _any_ mission, despite achieving her dreams. However right now, she's taking back her idolatry (actually, only admiration) towards Tsunade. Right now, she just wanted to die than to take _this friggin' stupid mission_ as she recalls it.

To think though, every female species (heck, _even_ male species, added Tenten mentally) ―whether or _not_ **alive**― would die or kill (or probably resurrect) just to be in her current mission.

But definitely _not_ her.

"Of _ALL_ people," Tenten said through gritted teeth, "Why _me_?!"

So if she could take _any_ mission, what was she doing, begging on her knees in front of Tsunade, also whining about the _piece of shit_ (her mission, mind you)?

"Why are you practically beggin' on yer knees, eh, Tenten?" Tsunade raised a rather twitching brow as she watched her best Kunoichi fighter (she likes to call her _that_).

Tenten looked up at her Hokage's, eyes frantic. "Tell me you are _not_ serious!" she exclaimed, sounding as if almost to cry.

"Tenten," Tsunade gave an annoyed sigh, "You know perfectly I _am_."

Her rich gold-tinted eyes glancing down at the bun-styled hair Kunoichi as she stood up, not quite straight due to sulking, Tsunade noted mentally.

"What is exactly wrong, Tenten?" asked the restless Hokage, "It is only normal for me to assign missions, right? So why are you now sulking in front of your Hokage?"

Tenten slowly raised her hazel eyes, meeting Tsunade's gold ones. "The mission _is_ the problem, Tsunade-sama!" she cried out slightly.

"The mission?" asked Tsunade, "That's it? THE _mission_?!" She looked at Tenten skeptically before sighing, leaning on her chair. "Alright, this is the last time I'm going to repeat this, Tenten."

Tenten did not bother to relax her expression and kept sulking.

"I am assigning you to _woo_ Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

Tenten was dying inside. No, really, she was.

_Hyuuga Neji?! You have got to be kiddin' me!_

"How the heck am I suppose to _woo_ him, of all people?!" Tenten agitatedly threw her arms up in the air as she spoke.

Tsunade stared at her irritatingly and said, "He's _your_ teammate. I think you should _know_ that." She continued, "For the love of Konoha, Tenten! It's just Hyuuga Neji!"

"Just?!" asked a exasperate Tenten, "But that's the problem! _He's_ the problem!"

"How is _he_ a problem?" asked Tsunade, imitating Tenten's tone. Honestly, she just wanted a simple little break and get this thing over with.

"It's ― Can't you understand, Tsunade-sama?! Ugh…it's _Hyuuga Neji_, for pete's sake! He's like…oh I don't know! He is the egotistical, conceited, and the MOST arrogant _jerk_ I have ever met!" Tenten said throwing her arms up in the air.

Tsunade raised a brow and said, "You know, conceited and arrogant don't really make sense in a sentence. They have the same meanings."

"I know! I'm just trying to imply how much that…that _sassy_ Hyuuga Neji is a butthead!" Tenten remarked infuriately.

Tsunade smirked, "You know…just by judging how much you describe that _sassy_ teammate of yours, makes me think you actually like him."

Said the furious Kunoichi eyed Tsunade ghastly. But if you looked a little closer, you would see her cheeks lightly colored rosy.

"I-I do** not**!" Tenten cackled quickly, "I _swear_ I do **not**!"

Shizune, who popped out of nowhere, gave a shrilly cackle (which frightened Tenten a _lot_). "_Oh_…of course you _don't_," she said in a sickly sly tone.

Tenten sent her a death glare, not minding whether she was disrespecting her Hokage's assistant.

Tsunade clucked her tongue, "Enough chit-chat and let's get this over with! Shizune, I want two more boxes of Sake. NOW." With that, Shizune chortled an 'Okie!' and walked off, obeying her Hokage's order.

Eyes turning towards Tenten, Tsunade smirked once again before speaking, "Now, my deary Tenten, let us talk about the information you might need to _seduce_ the most wanted bachelor of our Konoha…."

Tenten's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she gaped, "WHAT? _Seduce_?!"

"Well, yeah," said Tsunade, taking a sip of her Sake, "Isn't that what your mission is supposed to be?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the one who said to only _woo_ him!" Tenten exclaimed frantically.

Getting really impatient by now, Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Tenten…Tenten! Oh, woe to you. In my case, I meant to _woo_ is to _seduce_. Don't you think they're the same?"

Tenten gave an exasperate growl under her breath, "Of course not! I thought…I thought I only need to woo him!"

"What is wooing to you and what is seducing to you, then?" asked Tsunade, her eyes looking as meaningful as ever.

"W-Well…you see, Tsunade-sama, to me, these things do not really matter, but if you really…asked for it, then I guess…." Tenten said uncertainly.

Tsunade gave an impatient sigh, "Just tell me, Tenten."

"Uh…okay?" Tenten said and cleared her throat, "Alright fine! I don't really know why I'm doing this but…to me, wooing is like…trying to _appeal_ your partner with your skills, I guess. You know, just like winning them. And seducing is like…like…like…I don't know! Just please, Tsunade-sama! Please don't make me do _this_!"

Tsunade snorted at the sudden outburst saying, "You're really not making sense at _all_. I'm sorry, Tenten but you're the only one I got that can _probably_ overcome this mission."

"Probably?! But come on, Tsunade-sama! What _exactly_ am I supposed to do?" asked Tenten for like the…fifth time.

"Gee…Tenten, all you have to do is seduce your _sexy_ teammate and you're done! It's that simple!" Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"SEXY?" Tenten exclaimed horrifyingly, "Since _when_ did you call your Ninjas _sexy_, Tsunade-sama?!"

Tsunade shrugged, "I don't really know. You know, I just called him that 'cause the whole _country_ calls him that." She continued with a sudden grin, "And I think _you're_ no exception to _that_, Tenten."

Once again, Tenten could feel her ears heat up, but ignored it, "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade could only shake her head, "Tsk, tsk…. Anyway, I really, _really_ want to get this thing over, Tenten. Just stop complaining and do it."

Tenten gave a slight whimper.

Tsunade eyed her oddly, "No, Tenten. I'm sorry but you can't…I repeat, you _cannot_ refuse this mission. I mean, come on! It's not like you to refuse a mission, especially a simple one." Upon seeing Tenten ready to reply, Tsunade continued, "Right, I know what you're going to say so just save it. I chose you also because I'm sure you're the only who could pester Hyuuga Neji."

"Pester?" asked a curious Tenten.

"Don't act dumb, you should know that by now," Tsunade said, but the curiosity on Tenten's face did not fade. The impatient Hokage continued, "You should notice by now how he treats you."

"Treats me?" Tenten inquired, "For the love of — he treats every single creature in the universe the same! Cold, distant, uncaring, ignorant, inconsiderate, and all those prideful negative things! What's the difference of the way he treats me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Tsunade-sama!"

"You just blabbered there, Tenten," Tsunade stated amusedly, "And I still can't believe it. You're the _only_ one who cannot actually see how _super_ different _super_ Neji treats you."

Tenten only rolled her eyes in response, not believing every word Tsunade said, except the fact that she really _did_ blabbered, but she narrowed her eyes at the 'Super Neji' thing.

_I mean…ewwww…Super Neji?!_

"How long have you been with that paranoid teammate of yours, Tenten?" asked Tsunade.

"How long have Neji and I been together?" repeated Tenten. Seeing Tsunade nod, she continued, "I don't know…pretty long though. We've known each other since like…six years old or maybe even _before_. Hmm…to think though, I never really paid attention how much we've been together."

Tsunade's eyes bulged out as she leaned over her desk, practically shoving her face to Tenten's, "Since _six_ years old?!"

Tenten could only nod, wondering what the heck happened to her Hokage at her sudden outburst as she steeped back slightly.

Tsunade, realizing her own outburst, leaned back on her chair and massaged her temples, "How old are you know, Tenten?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the question but answered anyway, "Umm…I'm only eighteen, Tsunade-sama."

"Exactly?" asked Tsunade.

"Uh…eighteen years, five months, and ten days," replied Tenten slowly.

"Too precise, but man…you've been with the young lad for more than _twelve_ years?" asked a very amused Tsunade.

Sighing, Tenten nodded and said annoying, "What's my relation gap with Neji got to do with anything anyway?"

Tsunade held up a hand as if saying 'never mind that'. She spoke, "I think you know. If not, you _will_ know; you have to anyway."

Tenten only shrugged, "Okay…."

"Dear Konoha, I thought I can actually get this thing over immediately, but boy how wrong I was!" Tsunade said, getting another habit of rubbing her temples, "Now, Tenten, first of all I need you to learn every single thing of seduction skills."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Why the hell would I be kidding? This is for the sake of mission, Tenten. Just think of _mission_ and I'm sure it would be easier for you," a yawning Tsunade said.

"Easier said than done, Tsunade-sama," an almost crying Tenten said.

Tsunade only shook her head and said, "So it's settled then. Mission: Seduce The Most Wanted Bachelor of Konoha is released for the only Best Kunoichi Fighter of Konoha."

Tenten blinked. Tsunade smirked.

"B-But…but why me?!" asked Tenten, though she was touched the name Tsunade had given her.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to send my Best Kunoichi Healer to actually woo your teammate? Heck, before she can even make a move, I bet she'll be _dead_. You know Konoha needs a great medic and Sakura's definitely the one we need," said a dead serious Tsunade, "She's a damn great help for me."

Tenten sweat dropped, "Uh…okay, but Neji's not _that_ mean, you know."

Tsunade glared at her, "Oh…_really_? Defending him, now are we?"

Tenten once again sweat dropped.

"Also, I don't think it will be wise to send my Best Kunoichi Interrogator to woo him. He _wouldn't_ even stand fifty feet away from her! Plus I need at least someone who's talkative and a gossip-queen in my country and that would definitely be Ino," Tsunade said.

Tenten blinked and thought, _I think she __a point._

"Wait! What about Hinata-chan?" asked the Kunoichi.

Tsunade looked at her with a 'WTF?' look and practically shrieked. "Are you insane? Or simply out of your mind?! Hinata's his _cousin_! His c_ousin_ for god's sake! I would _never_, I repeat, would _never ever_,_ ever_ like my country to have at least an _incest_ relationship! God, please just not _that_! They're also first-cousins, Tenten! Oh dear lord! I think I'm gonna get a damn huge migraine for the rest of my life," she continued, "And to hell with it, Hinata can't even stand hearing Neji's name. I think she's been cursed to be frightened of her own cousin until her death. She's got serious issues. Also, I don't think she'll let go of Kyuubi-boy anytime soon."

Tenten gave a wince as Tsunade glared at her.

_Oh gosh, what on earth am I thinking? I think I've gone nuts!_

"So you understand now why I chose you?" asked a slightly agitated Tsunade.

Tenten only bit her lower lip and said, "But there should be other Kunoichis out there…."

"You're being really stubborn. Don't you even _dare_ start, Tenten," Tsunade said, giving Tenten another death glare.

If looks could kill, Tenten was so sure she would be dead right now. "Okay," she responded then, "But I still don't understand…."

Tsunade interrupted her with a scoff, "Just do it. Do you understand?"

Tenten flinched and nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I understand."

"Good. I'm going to give you the information you _might_ need for this, Tenten. It's not going to be hard, don't worry," said the Hokage.

"I'm not worrying," cut Tenten in.

Tsunade eyed her warily, "And as I said, it should be really easy for you."

"Really?" asked an unsure Tenten, "What rank is it then?"

"It's S-Rank," stated a now grinning Tsunade.

"S-Rank?!" exclaimed a shocked Tenten.

"Oh, Tenten, this is the most special mission where every Kunoichi is powerful and irresistible, that _no_ single creature can outstand. And that definitely points out _men,_" Tsunade's grin widened, "You see, I had the same reaction as you had when I first received my Seduction Mission. However, after awhile, I realized...hey why not? It's not _that_ bad!"

Tenten cocked a brow, "Who were the one you had to...uh...woo?"

Tsunade glared at her, "You don't wanna know."

Shrugging, Tenten said, "Alright. It's not like I have other options. I'll take the mission, Tsunade-sama," upon seeing Tsunade gave a smile, she continued, "But I swear if this did _not_ turn out the way I _hope_ then this will be the first and the last time I'm doing this."

"Let's see about that," Tsunade said, "Though, I'm sure you'll be able to _thank_ me later on, Tenten."

Seeing the malicious smirk on Tsunade's lips, Tenten pondered on the words Tsunade just said. _Thank her later?_

"Whatever, Tsunade-sama. But I'm definitely _not_ going to fail this stupid mission," Tenten said. Eyes narrowing, she continued, "If ever I did, I'll take it out on _you_."

Tsunade only grinned, "Oh, Tenten. I'm sure you're not going to fail. You're going to _love_ it."

Tenten gulped and thought, _Where__ did I get myself into?_

"I-I sure hope so. But...I think this will be the worse mission I'll ever have," eyes almost teary, Tenten sniffed, "Seducing is _totally _not my thing! Especially when Hyuuga Neji's the one we're talking about. I think I can feel my nearing death..."

Tsunade sweat dropped, but smirked, "To think of it, I think _both_ of you will be thanking me later on. And I _know_ it."

Tenten snarled, "I totally have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Tsunade-sama."

That was the truth, the Kunoichi totally had no idea what her Hokage was talking about, but on top of all that, she just wanted to die on the spot. Thinking in depth, her thoughts were all about what her _sexy_ teammate will do to her if he found out.

_Seducing Hyuuga Neji of all people is definitely __going to be easy. Heck, I think he even has gender confusions. To think of it, I've never even question him about his sexual orientation! _

Gasping inwardly, Tenten thought, _Oh my...crap! That makes sense! Hyuuga Neji may be GAY! Dear lord, my teammate's GAY! No...__my__ whole team is GAY. Well...except me. I'm __. It's already worse that there's Gai-sensei and Lee! But Neji?! Heck, he doesn't even have interest in the opposite gender...that is if he is truly a __. But...what if he's not?!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade cleared her throat, "Tenten."

"H-Huh?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

Tenten blinked and smiled sheepishly, "S-Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I was only thinking about my teammate's sexual orientation."

"Sexual orientation?" asked an amused Tsunade, "I suggest you ask him _that_. Not me."

Tenten only nodded, "Uh...okay. So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Right," Tsunade nodded, "We've wasted enough time."

"Wait...how am I suppose to seduce Neji?" asked Tenten, her eyes begging to stop the horrible time she's having right now.

Tsunade gave a devious smile and handed the Kunoichi what seemed to be an important file, "You _will_ need this for guidelines, but I'm sure you can handle the rest."

Tenten blinked when she thought her Hokage just _winked_ at her. She took the file and decided to take a look at it later, though she was pretty curious.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama. I'll make sure to...uh...to complete this...mission."

Tsunade only smiled at her Kunoichi's uncertainty, "I'll wish you the best, Tenten. You may be dismissed."

Tenten gave a slight chuckle and raised a hand as she headed towards the door, "I won't fail you, Tsunade-sama."

Her playfulness only made Tsunade grin, "Of course you won't. Be careful, then."

Tenten gave one last smile and shut the door quietly. Inside, Tsunade was rejoicing the heavens everything was over.

She leaned back on her chair and rubbed her temples, "Finally! I thought that was going to take forever."

Thinking about the _wonderful_ mission she had just given, Tsunade smirked gleefully and she laughed. Waiting for Shizune to come get her boxes of Sake, she took out her Solitaire cards and started playing with them.

----------

Meanwhile, back to Tenten, she leapt from roof to roof, not really going anywhere. In her right arm, clutched the mission file Tsunade had given her.

_I can't believe I just received my first…seduction mission. Tsunade-sama said I'm the only one she's giving missions like this for now. So that means the other three never received this kind of stuff. Oh crud…I forgot to ask when I have to start the mission._

Tenten stopped on her tracks as she opened the file Tsunade had given her, "Maybe…it's here."

Reading the headline, she narrowed her eyes and practically yelled out, "WHAT? I have to start TONIGHT?"

"Start what?" a deep monotone, and yet sexy — in Tenten's case — voice behind her spoke.

Tenten immediately closed the file and she did not have to turn around to look at the person who spoke. However, she met his eyes as she tilted her head to look over her shoulder.

"Hey Neji," she greeted with a smile that was oddly crackly — as Neji noted.

Neji cocked a brow and stepped forward, which Tenten took a step backward and she gave a nervous laugh.

"What's the matter, Tenten?" questioned Neji, noticing the uncertainness of Tenten.

Tenten's glinting hazel eyes met his blank pale ones, "Um…nothing?"

Her eyes that once met Neji's looked around her surrounding, but him.

"It's rare to see you on top of Inuzuka's house," Neji spoke.

Tenten blinked, "What?"

She then noticed that she was in fact standing on top of the Inuzuka's compound. She looked at Neji, quickly thinking of an excuse and said, "I was…um…heading towards…our training grounds from Tsunade-sama."

Neji looked at her skeptically, "Really…. Why?"

"I just received my first se— I-I mean I just went to take my new mission, you know," Tenten said quite quickly.

_Oh gosh…that was so close! How am I suppose to face the one I'll be SEDUCING?_

"Hn," Neji responded but his eyes were showing doubt as they searched Tenten's face.

"So…what about you?" Tenten asked, "What are you doing here?"

Neji looked downwards as did Tenten and watched the people around the village. "I saw you," he answered.

Tenten blinked clearly confused, but chose to ignore it, "Oh."

_He saw me? Then what now?_

She felt a sudden kick inside her when Neji's eyes met hers. There was something in them she couldn't exactly read. For so long and many years they'd been together, she had learned to read his Hyuuga eyes. She could easily feel them and she knows he knows her as much. But this time, she can't quite understand the look he was giving her right now.

"What is it?" she questioned but by now, she can feel her heart beating unusually slightly fast. However, not really understanding why, she chose to ignore it.

"Are you free right now?" asked Neji.

The question caught Tenten off guard as she slightly stumbled, but immediately regained her balance. She smiled reassuringly at her teammate and said, "Um…yeah. I am. Why? Do you want to train or something?"

Neji only gave her a slight smirk and motioned her to follow him. Using hand seals to hide the mission file, she nodded and followed, leaping with him down on the ground, where they joined their other fellow villagers.

_This will be a good chance for me to at least have some courage for tonight. You'll be up for surprises, Neji. As much as I hate doing this, I think it will be an advantage to get used with you. _

----------

**Next Preview:** _Sexual Orientations_


	2. Sexual Orientations

---------

**Amatory Adventures**

_Sexual Orientations_

----------

Twitch.

Twitch.

And another one.

This was one of the reasons why Tenten _sometimes_ did not want to be with Hyuuga Neji.

_Mr. Unpredictable,_ she thought wryly.

"Neji…what the _heck_ are we doing in front of a _restaurant_?" she asked in a perplexed but agitated way.

That's right. Right now, Neji had _somehow_ dragged her to a _somewhere_ she did not expect at all. A restaurant where Gai usually treated them, along with Lee. Well okay, he did not exactly drag her but she was the one who was stupid enough to tag along. It's not like she did not like it, but it was just…unusual of Neji.

"I'm hungry," was the straightforward response she got.

"Hungry? I thought we were going to train or something," Tenten said as if trying to make things clear.

THE Hyuuga Neji _hungry_? Impossible!

_Oh right. He IS still human after all,_ Tenten noted to herself.

Neji did not reply but only walked forward inside the said restaurant. Tenten grumbled under her breath and slowly followed him. She had no idea why _he_ wanted to eat in a restaurant all of a sudden. From what Tenten had known, Hyuuga Neji was never the one to waste his time on…fancy things. Heck, every time Gai treated them, he would refuse ― but gets dragged anyway.

As much as she was confused, Tenten still thought it was nice. She was starving anyway.

Once they were seated, Tenten stared at her teammate (ahem) intently, ignoring the waitress who was trying to get her way into his pants as she gave them glasses of water. Before going away, Tenten felt the death glare sent to her.

In return, Neji gave her just as the same intent stare.

And for a while, they had an intent staring contest, until Tenten raised a brow.

"Why the sudden change now, Neji?" she asked slowly.

"…."

Tenten could tell Neji had no idea what she meant. Explaining clearer, she grinned slightly, "Eh…you weren't the one for restaurants, right? And…you're like, hungry?"

It was now Neji's turn to raise a brow, "Does it bother you?"

Tenten blinked. Waving her hands lightly in front of her, she said defensively, "N-No! No, of course not! It's just that…it's…."

"It is…?" Neji inquired.

"It's…very un-Neji-like…I guess?" Tenten tried.

"…."

Tenten inwardly groaned. It was not supposed to be like this. Why did the prodigy suddenly wanted to go in a restaurant?

It was just like…

Like…

Like…they were on a…

"Date," Tenten said out loud absentmindedly.

Neji stared. "Hmm?"

Tenten blinked. Again. Realizing what she said, her face flushed instantly as she gave out a nervous giggle. "Nothing, nothing! It's nothing, really."

"…Really…." Neji responded with a skeptical look.

"Uh…yeah. I just…asked myself what the _date_ was," came Tenten's lame excuse.

She bit her lips, thinking. _Great Tenten. Just great. _

"Hn," Neji nodded but Tenten could tell he still doubted her.

A moment of silence passed between the two. The waitress came, ruining it with the high-pitched flirty voice, batting her incredibly long fake eyelashes. She was obviously directing herself towards the Hyuuga prodigy, who was perfectly aware of her improper actions, yet ignoring it carelessly.

Tenten twitched. _This is one of the reasons why I _sometimes_ don't wanna hang with this dude._

"So…what would you like your order to be, young mister?" the wannabe-cute-and-adorable mouse, _ahem_, waitress asked in her try-to-be-sweet voice, obviously ignoring Tenten like she was a piece of dump.

_Ugh,_ Tenten rolled her eyes mentally.

Neji noticed his female teammate's uncomfortable manner. From the corner of his eye, he could see her trying to keep her cool by drinking the rest of her glass of water. He was, in truth, totally annoyed with the young waitress that was trying to get close to him as possible.

Neji tried not to break the table he was using with Tenten when the waitress leaned over a little _too_ much, trying to show her cleavage ― which was quite impossible since she _was_ flat-chested. Meanwhile, Tenten tapped her fingers on the table repeatedly and impatiently with one hand under her chin. By then, the waitress was acting like there was something itchy under her skirt, promptly lifting it to show some unwanted sights.

Neji did not bother to glance even once as he stated his orders. "Two plates of pork dumplings and two bowls of soba."

Tenten blinked as did the waitress, both for different reasons.

Neji did not bother to repeat what he said as he took a sip of his own waiter.

The waitress, flushed in embarrassment, quickly nodded but still kept her flirtatious voice. "O-Okay. Anything…else?"

_Ugh…there we go again with batting eyelashes,_ Tenten thought annoyingly.

Shaking his head slightly, Neji took his female teammate by surprise when he reached for her hands, clasping them in his own ones and intertwining their fingers. Tenten gawked at him.

_W-What the…? Oh gosh. Why the heck is he holding my hands?! Wait…Hyuuga Neji's holding my hand! He is!_

Clearly confused and slightly embarrassed with what's going on, blood rushed up the Weapon-Mistress' face. Her eyes were slightly wide and mouth gaping a little. Forcing her redness away, she stared at the Hyuuga prodigy unbelievingly.

Neji gave her his usual impassive face and turning towards the purely shocked and devastated waitress, he said, "Just fill our glasses, and that would be fine."

Nodding stiffly, the waitress left wordlessly, an aghast expression written all over her face.

Once she left, Tenten felt the pressure of Neji's hands left hers slowly, making his touch linger on hers. She blinked and gritted her teeth.

_This jerk! He did that to make the little mouse think he was taken!_ She thought infuriately.

Neji settled his attention on her. "Tenten."

Tenten glared. "What."

"…."

"That was _not_ funny, Hyuuga Neji," she declared while huffing unpleasantly.

Neji paused. "It worked."

"_Still_." Tenten bit her lower lip.

Plastering a smirk on his face, Neji leaned back on his chair. "Am I to say sorry then?"

At that remark, Tenten scoffed with a slight grin, "Nah. You just said it."

Neji snorted at that. "Very funny, Tenten."

Tenten shrugged. "You were the one who was being wooed."

"Hn. Are you saying it's my fault for being irresistible?" a slightly sly smirk crawled up the prodigy's lips as he watched his female teammate gape at him incredulously.

"_Excuse me?_" Tenten asked with a frown. "I _so_ did _not_ say that! Who said you were irresistible? Dream on, Neji!"

Neji gave an amuse expression. "Really, Tenten? From what I've remembered no single lady could resist me."

There was, no mistake, a hint of playfulness in his voice, however.

That ticked Tenten off. "Well, Neji. I could assure you that but maybe you could also add _me_ as an _exception_."

Neji smirked. "Face it, Tenten. You're one of them."

"In your dreams, you sexist jerk." Tenten huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

Neji twitched at her insult. "Thank you, Tenten."

"You're welcome, sheesh," Tenten replied while blowing on her bangs. "But let me confess something _very_ important to you, Neji."

Raising a brow, Neji gave a nod, "Let's hear it, then."

Opening her mouth to continue, Tenten was cut off when a _waiter_ ― not _waitress_ this time ― came placing their orders properly in front of them. However, this time, it was _Tenten_ who was being wooed, much to Neji's dismay even though he kind of _did_ anticipate that.

Tenten blinked when the waiter flashed her a charming smile. Confused, she gave it back just as charming as it should be. But she certainly did _not_ expect him to lick his lips in a slow motion as if he just saw the most delicious thing in the world; his half-lidded eyes bore into hers as he set the glasses of water on the table.

Noticing the impractical tension passing by, Neji cleared his throat making both people turn their attention on him. He saw Tenten raise a brow at him but he ignored her. The waiter looked at him as if he _just_ saw him.

Leaning over the table, Neji pulled Tenten slightly, turning his head towards her ear as a motion of whispering something to her. Tenten flushed involuntarily, feeling the prodigy's hot breath tickling her skin and noticed the waiter slowly backing away.

Making sure that the server left completely, Neji gently made his way back on his chair, feeling satisfied with himself for some reasons. He didn't really whisper anything. Just did an act. Tenten drew the breath she didn't even know she held.

"_What _on earth was that for?!" she queried surprisingly.

Neji simply gave her a wary glance and a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

"Oh." Tenten said, "Right. Thanks even though I don't really mean it."

"Hn," Neji replied. Taking his chopsticks, he looked at her once again, "Let's eat."

"Yeah," the lass replied quietly as she took her own chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," both said in unison as they began filling their stomachs.

Pausing halfway, Neji glanced at his female teammate. "You wanted to tell me something?"

It was more like a statement, the way he talked.

Tenten looked at him for a moment. Swallowing the rest in her mouth, she nodded. "Yeah, just a moment."

Neji watched her take a napkin to wipe her lips with gentle taps. If he wasn't so polite, he might've snorted. Who knew she was still _so_ feminine? Somehow, it interested him.

Tenten sit up straight and opened her mouth to speak. But closing it again, she thought, _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…._

"So Neji. About my little confession," she began. Upon seeing the weird look given to her, Tenten sighed. "No, Neji. Don't worry; it's not a love confession."

_Yet,_ said a little voice in the back of her mind but she purposely ignored it.

But then again, Neji blinked because he wasn't expecting her to say that. He actually gave her a weird look because she looked like she was fumbling with her words.

_It's not as if I'll mind her love confession,_ he thought absentmindedly. Mentally slapping himself before he could think of anything _crazy_, he turned his attention back at the Weapon-Mistress.

"Eh…you see. Do you remember the first time we saw each other at the academy? Well, okay. I _saw_ you actually," Tenten continued, "You kind of…caught my attention."

Neji raised a brow. "That's nothing new."

"Shut up, you arrogant-prick. I didn't mean it that way. You'll be really surprised how _you_ caught _my_ attention," Tenten taunted.

"I'll be pleased to find out," Neji remarked a little sardonically.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd be. It's not very easy to catch my attention, Hyuuga Neji. You should know that."

"Of course. I must feel special," Neji _almost_ rolled his eyes. But he didn't. Why? Simple. He's THE great Hyuuga prodigy. He _does not_ roll his sexy ― referring to Tenten ― eyes. But he might.

"Yes!" Tenten grinned. "So anyway, back to what I was saying, I _did_ hear about you at the academy. Girls and boys were like talking about you nonstop. _Everything_ that concerns you."

She glared when Neji smirked. "_Don't_ you dare say anything, you pighead."

It was Neji's turn to glare at her. Continuing, Tenten cleared her throat, "But I didn't actually care. Truthfully, I _did_ not dare to care. It was really annoying me since I've been hearing the same things over and over again."

She paused for a moment then, "That is when I saw _you_. You were at the academy's dojo alone but of course I didn't know it was you that time."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Tenten shot him a look.

"So anyway, you were just standing there doing nothing. And that's when I approached you, right?" When Tenten saw Neji nod, she continued, "I asked your name and promptly gone nuts when I _heard_ you say Hyuuga Neji. I didn't know you _were_ the one in _my_ class who I thought was a…a…actually…a…"

Neji looked at her warily as she trailed off. "What Tenten?"

Tenten glanced at him from her bangs. "Don't…get angry, okay? This is a _truthful_ confession and I really think it's time for you to know it. Promise me you won't get mad?"

Neji leaned over a little from his chair. "Why would I be?"

"Just pretty _please_ promise me?"

Neji watched with mild interest as Tenten bit on her lower lip. "Fine."

Tenten smiled crookedly. "Good because I still want my life to be prolonged and I still have a _very_ odd mission to complete."

Waiting for no response, she started, "Alright. Where were we? Oh right. Well, here goes nothing." Laughing a little silly, she looked at him, "I always wished to meet a very pretty girl, Neji. Don't get me wrong though, I'm straight. I'm just telling you that because I wanted to see someone as beautiful as I could describe like my late mother."

Neji did not say a word at that but the frown on his face somehow softened.

Tenten smiled. "It's okay, Neji. Anyways, I saw this really pretty girl, or so I thought, in my class. I wanted to really talk to her and hear her voice. But then I was too hooked up with my lovely weapons that I just can't take my eyes off of them. I wanted to be friends with that supposed-to-be girl but she seems just so…distant."

Glancing at her teammate, she questioned, "Do you know where I'm heading, genius?"

Neji shook his head with a frown.

Sighing, Tenten leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "That _girl_, Neji, was _you_."

Upon seeing the deepest scowl the Hyuuga prodigy ever made, Tenten giggled.

"Yes Neji, I thought you were a _girl_. The _prettiest_ girl. That was how _you_ captured my attention," she declared as a matter-of-factly.

Neji stared at her as if she had just grew two heads or more.

"I was so…devastated you could say when I heard that, that _girl_ was Hyuuga Neji. Just when I found the chance to talk to her, I found out _she_ was a _boy_, and what's worst is, I found it out from the person herself…or _himself_," Tenten sighed audibly, "I sulked for weeks and weeks making my parents totally worried sick that I even missed my targets…."

Neji was silent the whole time. He just _couldn't_ say a word.

"I could never ever forget that day of my life," Tenten sighed sadly.

Noticing a thick aura near hear, she glanced at her partner. "Um…Neji?"

No response. Just a stare.

A _death_ stare.

"Can you please say something?" Tenten almost squeaked.

Finally, Neji sighed sharply. "Tenten…."

Tenten chewed on her lips. "C'mon! It was the truth and you _promised_ you won't get mad!"

Neji stared hardly at her. "You thought…I was a…girl?"

Tenten nodded slowly.

"You thought I was a girl?" Neji queried again.

Tenten nodded again. "Yeah…I mean who wouldn't think that? With all your graceful long hair and those adorable eyes…? And that angelic face?"

Neji _almost_ gawked at her as he hardly tried to keep his cool. Keyword, _tried_.

Trying to stop herself from snickering, Tenten could've sworn her tongue would be bleeding if she kept on biting it.

"I'm _so_ sorry Neji, but I just had to let it out." With that, Tenten burst out laughing, pounding her fists on her thighs.

On the other hand, Neji could not help but twitch nonstop.

His female teammate thought _he_ was a _girl_, and she just confessed that it was how _he_ had caught _her_ attention.

Neji just hoped she confessed her love for him (if she had some) ― he wishes so ― instead of this horribly dreaded truth.

Did he really look like a girl? Or a female as of a matter?

He could not remember even once having a guy head over heels for him, but there were so many girls ogling and swooning, and drooling over him. What could possibly give _Tenten_, of all people, the idea of him being a _girl_?

But she DID say he had that gracious long hair and _adorable_ eyes and _angelic_ face. And he wonders if she still thinks so.

Pushing the subject in the back of his mind, Neji cleared his throat as he attempted to catch the laughing Weapon-Mistress' attention.

"Tenten."

Tenten instantly looked up at him but she was still snickering. "W-What Neji?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Stop it, Tenten."

Swallowing back more snickers, Tenten nodded with a silly smile on her face. "Fine, fine!"

Neji began to speak. "I must say that…you surprised me very much with that little information you…just told me."

Tenten grinned. "Uh-huh."

"But I can't exactly say I'm pleased about it," Neji said. "It was…crazy."

Tenten shrugged with a sigh. "Well, Neji. Everyone has their own opinions and I decided to keep mine until now."

Neji nodded to say he was listening.

"But Neji, I'm still wondering though…." Tenten trailed off, "Ah…are you _really_ a _man_?"

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Tenten immediately regretted her question. Laughing nervously, she waved a hand, "D-Don't worry, Neji! You don't have to answer! It's okay…. Ha-ha."

Neji gave her the hardest and most stern expression she saw, but she found it quite funny.

"_Yes_ Tenten. I am _really_ a _man_," Neji replied almost pausing for every word to make them clearer.

Tenten blinked. "Oh…."

"Are you doubting me?" Neji asked, noticing the skeptical look his female teammate gave him.

Tenten gave out a fake amused gasp. "Of course not! How could I ever doubt you, Neji?"

Neji did not respond for a moment. "Hmm…."

Tenten smiled. "Sorry. That was kind of stupid of me to question your sexual orientation."

Neji glanced at her. "I have to agree."

"Shut up," Tenten said friskily with a laugh. "But still…sometimes your…gender confuses me a _lot_, Neji."

A glare was sent to her way.

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "Gender confusion, much?" Another glare. She squeaked, "Sorry, sorry!"

Neji shook his head and stood up. "Let's go."

Tenten nodded. "Wait. Let me get my purse―"

"No. It's fine. I'll pay," Neji stopped her by laying a hand on her arm.

Tenten scowled. "But―"

Too late. Neji had already placed the bill on the counter letting the cashier keep the change.

Tenten skipped after him with a sigh. _Boys…._

----------

The Weapon-Mistress gave a loud sigh as she walked towards her home. It was late in the afternoon and Neji and she had just finished their daily sparring match. He insisted on walking her home but she told him off but whining that she could take care of herself. He still insisted but she won in the end, anyway.

_Typical genius,_ she thought with a sigh. She was thankful that he had treated her to lunch and spent time with her to train even though he had an upcoming meeting as an ANBU Jounin captain.

Tenten did not really want to think about her mission yet.

Oh crud.

Screw it.

She has to start _tonight_.

"What the heck?!" she exclaimed out to no one as she stopped midway, stomping her foot.

As if on cue, three figures began appearing in front of her from nowhere she could remember. As an instinct, she pulled out a kunai and prepared herself.

"Relax, Tenten-san!" Someone said a sweet sing-song voice.

Tenten recognized it as Sakura.

"G-Good late afternoon, T-Tenten-san," an angelic voice said.

It was Hinata.

"Yep! Saku-Hina-Ino is on dah case!" A rather active feminine voice chortled.

And of course it was none other than Ino herself.

Wait…case? What _case_?

Tenten stared at them as she put her kunai back to its place. She stared as if she had just seen ghosts.

"Um…?" she asked silently, somehow hoping it was just a horrible…dream.

"We heard about your mission!" Sakura squealed with a large bright smile on her face.

"A-And we would be really h-happy to help," Hinata smiled genuinely.

Ino jumped with a high-pitched quivering squeal. "Well? What are we waiting for? We don't have much time! Let's go, GO!"

Tenten could only let herself be dragged wordlessly like a ragdoll as squeals, giggling, and laughter filled her ears.

She was confused and damned all at the same time.

_What in the sucking world have I sucked myself into?_

----------

**Next Chapter:** _Suck It Up_

_Sorry for the late update :D. I hope you understand. Even though it's not as interesting, I liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it guys. I might edit it later (if you want). There was nothing much going on yet because I think everything might __start from the next one. What can I say? Crack is still my life XD. I'm kiddin'. There's yet more to come and I hope you'll keep on reading XD. _

_Share some reviews XD?_

----------

_This is not an UPDATE. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this is just a notice to say that there is a new translated version of this story in Japanese._

_Come, see, and read it (if you want):_

_Japanese title:_ **好色冒険  
**_Translated version of_ **Amatory Adventures**

_Yes. Everything was written by moi XD. Go to my profile if you want to read more ;D._

_Once again, I'm very sorry and I hope you accept this. Fear not, the next chapter (ch. III) will be posted hopefully sooner! Thank you dearies._


End file.
